Role Playing
by CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are mates that want to make their sex life more fun. So they role play.   Goku is a submissive and is smaller than Vegeta not the other way around. Pure Smut, may be a sequel. R&R


"Vegeta! Get away from me!" Goku screamed, trying to get away from Vegeta, who had him pinned against the wall.

Vegeta leaned down, licking his neck.

"Let go!" Goku yelled, fighting against the hands that were holding him down.

He lifted his knee and felt it connect with Vegeta's gut.

"Fuck!" Vegeta exclaimed, hunching over.

Goku quickly ran, taking to steps at a time to get downstairs fast enough. Goku snatched the door open, but before he could get out, it was closed and his back was against it.

"Trying to get away?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yes! Leave me alone. I hate you."

"Mhm. That's why you have a boner."

Goku growled, angry that his body was betraying him.

Vegeta smashed his lips to Goku's and kissed him roughly. Goku fought for a moment before giving into the kiss. His hands found Vegeta's cheeks, bringing him closer before pulling away to breathe.

"I hate you so much." Goku said breathlessly, before pulling Vegeta in again.

Goku wrapped his legs around Vegeta's waist and let him carry him back upstairs.

Pulling away to breathe, Vegeta gently tossed onto the bed and crawled over top of the smaller Saiyan. He leaned down, biting and licking Goku, marking him as his.

Both of the men, simultaneously kicked off their boots, Goku moaning quietly as Vegeta attacked his neck.

Before they knew it their clothes were strewn across the floor and their erections rubbing against each others, cause the most delicious friction.

Goku gasped as two fingers were pushed into his mouth and almost immediately he began to suck them, getting them wet.

Removing his fingers, Vegeta watched Goku squirm in anticipation and nervousness. He gripped Goku's thighs and spread them. Using his wet middle finger, he circled Goku's hole, smiling as he moaned.

He added pressure and marveled as his finger slipped right in.

A small, soft 'oh' slipped from Goku's lips almost making the Saiyan sound like a girl.

Adding his index finger, Vegeta quickly found a rhythm, going hard and fast.

Moaning crazily, Goku reached down and gripped Vegeta's wrist.

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"Fuck me please." Goku groaned.

Vegeta growled again and moved up Goku's body until his lips just barely touched the others.

"You broke character." He said.

"I don't care. Fuck me. Fuck me stupid. Please! I'm begging you!" Goku pleaded, looking like he was going to cry.

Vegeta smirked and sat again the headboard.

"Suck me first." He commanded.

Eagerly, Goku, laid down between Vegeta's spread legs and grabbed the base of his cock.

He teasingly put it in his mouth and sucked on the head before going down on Vegeta's 10 inch dick.

"Oh-Oh fuck!" Vegeta moaned tangling his fingers in Goku's hair, making him take him even further.

Before Goku could control is gag reflex, he was spluttering around Vegeta's cock.

He sat up, catching his breath before moving to take him in his mouth again.

"Baby, that's it! Suck it good!" Vegeta grunted.

Goku moaned around his cock, loving the feeling of his mouth being filled.

Goku suddenly sucked harder and faster, catching Vegeta off guard as he drowned in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum soon!"

Goku began to pay attention to Vegeta's ultra-sensitive head. Swirling his tongue around it and licked his slit.

"Shit! I'm gonna-oh fuck!" Vegeta yelled, cumming hard into Goku's warming mouth.

The smaller man let go of Vegeta's dick with a crude 'pop', moaning quietly as he saw Vegeta's dick was still hard.

"You taste yummy." He said, licking his lips.

"I need to fuck you now!" Vegeta growled, moving so Goku was now lying on his back. He flipped him over and grabbed his waist, pulling his ass up in the air.

"Spread them." Vegeta commanded as he slicked his cock with lube.

Goku whimpered in anticipation and grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Instinctively Goku's hole flexed as Vegeta's lubed cock pressed against him. Before he could react, the wet, slippery shaft was pressing against the small bundle of nerve called his prostate.

"UGH! YES VEGETA!" Goku screamed as Vegeta fulfilled his promise in fucking him stupid.

Goku's hands slipped from his ass, weak from pleasure, instead the gripped the sheets under him, desperately needing to hold onto something as Vegeta abused his prostate with each thrust.

As Goku screamed in pleasure, Vegeta noted that his voice had gone an octave higher. Vegeta pulled out of Goku, hearing the other Saiyan whimper from the loss, and laid down.

"Ride me baby." He said.

Goku moved over to him, giving Vegeta's cock a quick lick before climbing on top of him, lining himself up with the swelled dick and pushed down.

"Oh yes!" Vegeta and Goku moaned together. Goku laid his hands on Vegeta's muscled chest and threw his head back as he swiveled his hips and Vegeta's cock hit his prostate multiple times.

Lifting himself up, he quickly dropped back down a strangled moan falling from his lips.

"Holy fuck!" Goku yelled in pleasure, as Vegeta suddenly pulled him down so his head was on his shoulders and fucked him into an oblivion.

"Oh-Oh, SHIT! Yes! Right there! Harder! I'm gonna- VEGETA!" Goku screamed as he back went rigid and he came onto both of their chest.

Goku continued to ride Vegeta, squeezing his cock with his hole everything he got near the head.

"Shit! Goku! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Vegeta grunted, thrusting up as he came into Goku, who was milking him with his ass.

When he finally stopped spewing his seed, Goku laid on his mate's chest and kissed him passionately.

"And scene!"

* * *

><p>Dedicated to: Techno Kytteh<p>

Hope you liked!


End file.
